Sakura's Protection
by BritMer
Summary: Inspired by a picture I saw. This Sasusaku story happens while Sasuke was studying underneath Orochimaru. OOC-ness.


One-shot

Imprisioned Fan-Fiction #1

Sakura's pov

My arms hang up in the air. I cannot move them at all. They are chained, hanging from a wall. I just wait. It's all that I can do. For them to do whatever they want to do next. I guess I just have to wait till whenever they want to feed me. The slops that they throw down here and I have to figure out how to eat.

Oh I wish that things didn't go so wrong on my last mission. I just hope everyone else escaped. I have no clue where I am. I have no clue what they want from me. I'm never talked to. I can't even see. They have binded my eyes.

The door opens. The smell of food, good food, not slops comes in. My tummy rubbles, but it probably isn't for me. That's why I am surprised that the person sits down right in front of me and offers it with "Eat" he holds a fork in front of my mouth. His melow voice reminds me of someone I know, but I just can't place it. Repeatedly, he brings the fork up to my mouth, on it is some type of pasta. I have not eaten well in the time I have been here, so I quickly ate all that was given to me. So fast that the person feeding me said "Slowly, you'll get a cramp if you don't." From that point I tried slowlying down.

Afterwards, he cleaned up my face and left. I was happy he came. He is nicer to me than anyone else here. For days afterwards, he came. I was glad. He is gentler than anyone I know here, in Orochimaru's lair. He's probably not Sasuke-kun though. I mean, why would Sasuke ever be nice to me?

For the next few weeks, he continues to feed me. I have no clue who he is or his motives, however, I am gratiful.

A few weeks later, I am lying in a stupor when I am waken my arms being unchained and thrust behind me. I had lost all feeling in my arms almost two weeks ago, so there was nothing I could really do to resist. I was thrown over someone's shoulder and taken somewhere. I tired to struggle a little bit, but it was useless. A door opened and I was thrown down on a soft surface, probably a bed.

"Have fun" Kabuto chuckled as he closed the door. I don't know what to feel. At least he won't be messing with my body. Whenever he does that I am on a hard surface and it's eariler in the day. Whatever is going to happen, it probably not going to be pleasant.

The door opens. I'm still blinded. I have no clue who it is. The feeling of malice in the air. It's over powering. I ball up in fear. The door closes and it is gone. Like shut off. I can hear each step as someone comes closer to the bed. It gets on the bed. I can feel it reaching over my body and positioning himself above me. I draw back in fear.

Then, "Shh!" a gentle voice whispers quietly. "It's the person who feeds you." I still don't relax. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you."

"Why? Who are you?" I ask.

"A friend in the hole." he replies.

"Who?" I insist.

"It's better if you don't know. They want me to take away you innocence, but I'd prefer to keep mine. I just need you to moan a bit until they go away."

"I need to know. Please, before anything happens, I need to see your face. I need to know who you are."

"Fine" The wraps around my eyes are slowly taken off. I could see my vision getting lighter and lighter, however, once taken off, I could not see for a while. I blinked while everything went back into focus. When it did, onyx eyes filled with worry and concern greeted me.

I don't know what to do. It's Sasuke. Sasuke has been taking care of me this entire time, but why? I can't react. Confusion surrounds me. I don't know what to do. Movement from outside the hallway and we react. Our lips meet and I let out an involuntary moan. After we part, it's like he has never been away. We immediately know what the plan is and perform it. I moan some more while Sasuke moves to the side and rocks the bed a few times. We don't stop until we are sure that they are gone.

We sigh in relief, and then Sasuke takes a knife out and remove my bonds. I have no feeling in either my arms or legs. I begin to rub my arms. Sasuke stares at the marks on my arms due to the bonds. I look of fury crosses his face for a moment, but then it disappears as he reaches for my feet and begins to rub feeling back into them. Slowly, they start to reawaken. "I'm sorry" he whispers.

"It's okay..."

"No it's not." He interrupts me. "They kidnapped you and tortured you. They fed so slops and chained you so tightly that you may have lost your limbs if it went on. And I didn't do nothing to stop it."

"You didn't do nothing? Sasuke, you fed me. You took care of me. You managed to get me here while convincing them that you were going to torture me. I'm okay. It's okay."

"No it's not..." I stopped him. With a simple chaste kiss, I seal his lips. However, they open again with a question: "Even after all this time?"

"Forever." Tears begin to fall at the realization of what he has done.

"Sakura, I..."

"Sasuke, you're annoying" He winces at that, but then I smile and kiss him again. "Just forget it and hold me already." He slips the covers over us and gently wraps his arms around my slender body. It does not take long for the both of us to be off in the land of dreams.

Weeks later-No one's pov-

"So" Kabuto and Orochimaru ask.

"The girl is responding very well. After that hole, a little bit of kindness goes a long way with her. I'll have everything we want in a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why so long?" Kabuto asked.

"Girls are petite creatures when it comes to games of the mind. The part that is going to take forever is getting her into the mindset that we want. If I push her too fast then she'll fight back. I know how this works."

"Very well." Orochimaru said. "I will expect quite a bit of infomation when we return from the Wave Country."

"Hn" Sasuke turned and left.

"Do what you want to do with her." Kabuto called after him. "After you get the infomation." Kabuto and Orochimaru turned and left the hideout. No one knows what they will do in Wave, except make matters worst.

Inside Sasuke's bedroom

A figure dressed in over-large clothes lay bound on the bed. A blindfold covering her eyes. The door to the room opens and she does not move. He undos her bonds and still she does not move. He undos her blindfold and she still does not move unti her eyes adjust. He embraces her and she responds.

"Hey" he whispers.

"Hey" she responds.

"I'm supposed to get information about Konoha from you before Orochimaru and Kabuto come back from the Wave country."

"Oh. When will they get back?"

"Not for a couple weeks."

"So basically freedom to do whatever you want to do."

"Yea."

Silence at the news. They can do whatever they want to, including run away.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I now clearly see what matters. My home, my friends, and you."

"Sasuke..." She whispers gently but he holds up his hand in the air and continues.

"Sakura, I was blinded by revenge. These past few weeks that I have been with you reminded me of all the fun time we had as a team.I missed that time here. I'm always alone in the damp. I hate Kabuto and Orochimaru isn't my favorite guy. Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did. Over these weeks I've realized what I missed. I love..." She held her finger up.

"Has the lack of human company drive you to this?" She tease. "You used to be a man of few words. Of very few words." Her laugh sounded. "Let's go home, together."

"Let's go tonight."

All that afternoon, they quietly packed. Right after dark, they both made a shadow clone to stay in their place. Together the left the hidden dark. Together, the freed themselves from the chains of bondage.

A dark figure watched as they left. "Good job" he thought. "Oh wise little brother."

He was never seen again.

About a week later, two figures walked up to the gates of Konoha. They were shrouded in dark blue cloaks and hoods covered their faces. They were stopped at the gate. "State your name and your intention"

The shorter one stepped forward to reveal her dull pink hair, no longer shiny after the months of imprisionment. "Sakura-san," both guards stumbled back.

She quickly replaced her hood. "No one is to know that I am here until Hokage-sama's say so. My compainion brings no harm to Konoha."

"Yes Sakura-san" both bowed and they passed.

Hokage-sama was asleep at her desk as they entered. Sakura gently removed the bottle of sake from her hand and shook her. "Sensei?" she gently asked.

Immediately Hokage-sama woke up and shook her head around, disordientate because of the sake. "Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes, sensei?" She was thrown in a big hug.

"You're alive! How? We've been trying for weeks to find you, but there was no trace."

"I was Orochimaru's prisioner. They examed my body many times, but they did not tamper with me."

"How did you escape?"

Sakura nodded to her compainion who threw off his hood to reveal his black hair and pale face.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" Tsunade aknowledged.

"Tsunade-sama" he returned.

"Why?"

"Because I regained my sense of humanity."

"Explain."

"I love Sakura."

"That was quite obivious considering that you are holding her hand."

"We left a shadow clone of both of us behind. Tell will tell us what weakness we will give to Orochimaru and when they are coming. Then we can get them."

"Why would you want to kill Orochimaru?"

"There are many reason, most not fit to discuss."

"Understood. Welcome back to Konoha, Sakura, Sasuke."

Three weeks later

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Orochimaru." Tsunade's voice greeted him cooly at the west wall. He quickly turned to face her and all of Konoha.

"By the way," she continued. "Nice shadow clones." Orochimaru and Kabuto turned just to be stabbed by two anbu figures and watch the clones of Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Both of their mask were whipped off to show the missing person. "I would say 'say hi to sensei' but obiviously you'll never see him where you two are going." 


End file.
